


In Which Tyler Is A Pure Child Of God,

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, Hickeys, M/M, but it's sexual fluff, if that makes sense, implied sex, just fluff p much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(He's Really Not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Tyler Is A Pure Child Of God,

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorts but idk its 2 A.M and im bored and i thought this would be cute soooo

Tyler _hates_ how observant his sister is, because at the dinner table, when everyone is eating in a comfortable silence, she gasps.

"Tyler! Is that a hickey?!" she asks, and all heads whip to observe Tyler's neck and yep, just barely peeking out of the collar of his shirt is a red mark that Tyler quickly covers up, blushing wildly.

"Uh... no?" Tyler says in a pathetic attempt to save his ass from his parents.

"Woo-hoo! Tyler got bus-ay!" Jay hoots, and Tyler covers his face with his hands.

"Jay!" his mother scolds him from across the table, before turning to Tyler, "What's the girl's name, Tyler? Did you you use protection? Oh god, please tell me you used protection."

Tyler snorts at that. 

There's no way anyone got pregnant, because... well... " _His_ name is Josh." he says, and everyone falls silent. Tyler feels anxiety shoot through him.

"Well then... do we get to meet this fine lad?" his dad asks, and Tyler does all but fucking shout with relief, thank god.

"Uh, sure? I'll go, uhm, call him and invite him for dinner. Does Friday sound good?" he asks his mom. She nods with a slight smile.

Tyler practically sprints up the stairs and away from his family.

_oh my god we are never having sex again_

Tyler sends the text and his phone buzzes a minute later.

**_Aw, was I that bad?_ **

Tyler laughs, but then remembers why he's mad at Josh and frowns at the screen.

_no u loser. ur a fucking god in bed but i was just forced to come out to my family because they fucking saw the hickey . ur lucky they're accepting ppl_

**_haha ohmygod that's the funniest shit I've heard all day_ **

_don't fucking laugh !!! u know how awkward it is when ur mom asks u if u used protection and u have to say there's no way anyone could've gotten pregnant anyway bc u got fucked by a dude ???!_

**_Did you seriously say that to your mom. I think she's too Christian for that_ **

Tyler snorts because, true, and types his next text quickly.

_of course i didn't . i don't WANT my mom to have a heart attack and die thank u very much._

_also bc i had to come out they basically r forcing me to invite u to dinner bc apparently they want to meet the guy that banged me ?? be here Friday at 7_

**_Wouldn't miss it for the world fuckbuddy <3_ **

Tyler laughs because they both know they're more than fuckbuddies, but it's a funny inside joke the two have. After so long of being just friends, it was weird to sink into the role of boyfriends. But now it's quite hard for them to keep their hands off each other; whether it be just holding hands, subtly pressing to the other's side, or basically dry-humping in the most random places.

And it certainly lead to Tyler coming out in a way he never expected. 


End file.
